Connectors are commonly incorporated in the layout of circuit for various electrical equipments, such as computers, mobile phones, digital cameras, global positioning systems (GPSs), liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and measuring instruments and controlling devices, for connecting a signal cable, a coaxial cable, or a flat cable to a circuit board, a circuit module, or an electrical device to realize transmission of electrical signals. A regular connector comprises conductive terminals that form electrical engagement with contacts included in a circuit layout on a circuit board to form electrical connection.
A conventional connector comprises conductive terminals and flat cable connection terminals. The conductive terminals are used to mate and engage counterpart conductive terminals set inside a connection socket. The flat cable connection terminals are connected to a flat cable.